Vegeta and the Pink Bunnies
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: It's Easter and Goku goes over to Vegeta's house to try and get him into the Easter spirit! R&R!


New story: Vegeta & the pink bunny.

It was a crisp Easter day in west city and everyone was in a very cheery mood and everyone was in the Easter spirit. Well, except one person who couldn't care less about this stupid holiday.

Vegeta had just gotten done with breakfast and was now heading out to the GR for some training. Bulma was at a meeting and wouldn't be back till later and Trunks was at Goten's house. So Vegeta had the entire house to himself. What better way to spend Easter then by pretending it didn't exist and that the Easter bunny was just a stupid tale to tell kids. Oh, and let's not forget training too.

Just as Vegeta was about to open the front door, the doorbell rang. "Hey Vegeta, it's me!" cried an overly cheerful voice that could only belong to Goku.

"Kakarot, what do you want?" asked Vegeta while glaring at the door.

"Just let me in!" cried the sayian.

Vegeta growled as he opened the door. "What do you-." Vegeta stopped mid-sentence as he stared at what was infront of him. Bunnies. Bunnies everywhere. Pink bunnies everywhere. Vegeta could only gap at Goku who was wearing a bunny suit. A pink bunny suit to be exact. Long, floppy ears that hung to the ground, big bunny hands and feet, and a puffy little white ball on the back. "Happy Easter Veggie!" Goku chirped while grinning at all the bunnies roaming the lawn and eating all the fresh grass that Bulma mowed a few days ago.

"Kakarot, what are these things and why are they here?"

Goku grinned. "Why, they're bunnies of course! Aren't they cute?" he reached down and picked up an obese bunny who looks like it ate too much food and shoved it in Vegeta's face.

Vegeta looked at the fat bunny and in return the fat bunny gave him a death glare. "Get these rodents out of here now!" Giving the fat bunny the evil eye.

Goku pouted. "But they're just sweet innocent little bunnies. How much trouble can they be?" the fat bunny in Goku arms begin to make cooing noises at him while he rubbed the bunny's ears.

Vegeta glared. Oh how he hated these stupid little creatures that did nothing but make him miserable. These bunnies were no different. "Kakarot, unless you want to see your little friends get used as fireworks I suggest you GET THEM OFF MY PROPERTY!"

Goku shook his head. "I just want to show them your house, and then we'll leave!" Goku walked past Vegeta and raised a pink hand, "Come my bunnies!"  
All the bunnies that were eating Vegeta's grass looked up at him and begin to hop over to Goku.

Vegeta glared. This could not be happening. All he wanted to do was train and forget this stupid holiday but unfortunely Kami had other plans for him. Well, he was not about to let those grass eating, little pink creatures from hell get into his house. He didn't want to hear it from Bulma.

"Kakarot, this is your last chance. Get these things out of here now!"

Goku shook his head. "No, I want to show you the meaning of Easter and i'm gonna do it."

Vegeta smirked. "Fine, have it your way." he powered up a ki blast and was about to fire it when he realized he and Goku where the only ones out there.

Vegeta could feel a vein pulsing on his forehead. "Kakarot, where are the bunnies?"

"Inside the house." replied Goku cheerfully.

"What??" exclaimed Vegeta as he dashed into the house.

He couldn't recognize the living room anymore. It was covered in a sea of pink. In fact, everything was. The walls, windows, floor, couches, even the ceiling was nothing but a sea of pink. The fat bunny was on top of the bookshelf, sniffing at all the books and knocking some down in the process.

Vegeta stared in absolute horror. Bulma would have his head if any of those books got ripped. They were the twilight books. "Get away from there!" he yelled as he tried to walk over to where the obese bunny was but then fell into the pink sea of bunnies. Vegeta could hear little screams and paws scampering as his face made contact with the ground.

The obese bunny, who was perched up on the bookshelves, jumped down into the pit of pink and landed on Vegeta's face with a plop.

Vegeta snapped.

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T GET THESE THINGS OUT OF HERE THEN I WILL! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta let loose a big ball of energy onto the unspecting bunnies and smirked when he hear the dying screams.

However, in Vegeta's anger, he failed to notice that when he used the attack, not only did he kill all the bunnies but he also destroyed a portion of the house, including Bulma's Twilight books. "Darn it!" screamed Vegeta when he realized what he did.

Then, a cleaning robot wheeled itself into the living room and planted itself next to Vegeta. "Anger issues again?" asked the robot as it stared at the gaping hole in the wall.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and pointed to the massacre of dead bunnies. "Clean this up." he then pointed to the hole in the wall, "and fix that."

"Yes Vegeta sir." said the robot as it began the cleaning process.

5 hours later...

Vegeta smirked as he came back inside, happy that he got to train and happy that kakarot didn't come back and make his life miserable. And best of all, he hasn't seen a single bunny either! He wanted to thank Kami for being such a good, wonderful-.

"ding dong"

No good for nothing backstabber!

Vegeta walked slowly up to the front door, glaring daggers at the person behind it. "What do you want?" Vegeta was seething.

"Vegeta, honey, open the front door!" called a female voice from behind it.

Vegeta groaned. It was just the woman. What was he gonna tell her about the Twilight books?

"Vegeta I mean it, open the door now!" yelled Bulma.

Vegeta sighed as he opened the door and Bulma came in and was carrying a big box in her hands. Vegeta stared at box and then turned to Bulma. "What's the box for?"

Bulma smiled. "It's for you. I figured since you've been good and haven't destroyed or killed a single thing this Easter that you deserve a reward."

Bulma eagerly ripped the top of the box off and reached into the box.

Vegeta's face soon turned into horror as he stared at what was in Bulma's hands.

Staring back at him with red eyes was no other then that obese bunny.

"Isn't he cute?" Bulma cooed at it, "I was thinking we could name it Mr. Foofoo."

Vegeta screamed.

Fin


End file.
